Le siiiiiign
by XOXOkismesis
Summary: Sadstuck au : Roxy and Dirk live on a cruise ship where Rose and Dave left them. Full of teen feelings and angst. Rated T just in case, and because more adult themes might be approached in future updates.


**My first Homestuck fanfic! *highfives self***

**As usual, I apologize for any mistake because there must be loads of them.**

**Please enjoy, and leave reviews! They're always super appreciated uwu**

* * *

Her alarm clock didn't ring.

After all, it hadn't for 17 years.

The light shone bright through the curtain-less windows, making everything seem too bright for such an ungodly hour in the morning. The immaculate floors, walls, and ceilings looked even whiter due to the burning rays of the sun. Outside, there was nothing but blue. A blue sky, and a blue sea. There was nothing else to be seen, except for the occasional whales or other marine creatures surfacing the water. Sometimes, the sky would be covered in clouds, announcing a terrible storm that would disturb the peace of the usually calm little waves. Some could say the scenery was beautiful, while others would find it utterly boring.

Roxy Lalonde was of the latter.

She stretched languidly like a cat; her limbs sprawled across the mattress, slightly pushing the covers off her light body. Her messy blonde hair stuck to her pillow, and the muffled sound of books falling on the carpeted floor filled her ears. Frigglish, her black cat, jumped on her belly, and she whined loudly, trying to push him away. She eventually succeeded and the feline creature curled into a ball near the girl's feet. Roxy pulled the covers up her chin to try to hide from the morning sun which had succeeded in waking her up as usual, and let herself sink into the mattress again. The sun had awoken her just like it had every day for the past 17 years of her life. Her eyelids fluttered open as pictures of purple towers and gothic buildings disappeared from her mind, dreams leaving to let reality come back along with a throbbing headache that tackled her senses as soon as she took notice of it.

Fuck, she hated headaches.

Groaning, Roxy sleepily pushed the covers aside, startling Frigglish who pounced off the mattress and left the room. After shoving her feet in her favourite pair of pink slippers and slipping her fluffy fuchsia shawl (that she wouldn't dare not wearing every morning. It was so comfortable!), she stumbled her way to the adjacent bathroom.

Wow, now she had to be completely honest with herself: she looked positively terrible.

Lalonde's lilac eyes were bloodshot and it became even worst after she tried to rub the sleep out of them with her palms, staining her face with unwashed mascara at the same time. Yesterday's makeup was smeared irregularly onto her face, traces of eyeliner and lipstick clearly visible on her cheeks, eyelids, and lips. Wait... What was that massive cut on her lips? She didn't remember getting one in the past day, and she had absolutely no idea where it came from. She couldn't help but shrug. Guess her nocturnal escapade (it was only sleepwalking, but she thought it sounded more adventurous that way) left her with yet another battle scar. As for her short hair, it stuck in every possible direction, defying the laws of gravity... This actually reminded her of a very close friend. Moving on, her mouth tasted horrible, and she knew her breath probably smelled the same. Therefore, the girl grabbed a toothbrush, and poured a generous amount of toothpaste on it. She then proceeded to clean her teeth vigorously, and stopped only when finally feeling satisfied, the air she breathed feeling fresh on her tongue.  
She exited the bathroom, flicking the lights off at the same time, and headed for her drawer, taking a long pajama bottom and a tank top from it. She wasn't one to feel shy when it came to her body, but she wasn't about to go walk around wearing only panties. She hesitated for a second before putting on a brassiere. Roxy didn't have particularly big boobs, but she would never go out without wearing her bra. Now comfortably dressed, and still wearing her slippers, she left her room, opening her laptop and avoiding a pile of plush toys mixed with bottles of alcohol (especially vodka) on her way out. She proceeded into a hallway, using her left hand to support herself on the white wall, feeling its cool texture. The girl stopped a moment, feeling dizzy, and pressed her forehead on the wall, breathing slowly.

She drank too much yesterday.

She honestly thought she succeeded in stopping her bad drinking habit, but, apparently, she had been wrong. It had been many weeks since she had drank to the point where she was completely drunk and woke up with such a terrible hangover. Somehow this made her feel incredibly disappointed in herself. Damn, she was such a failure, wasn't there one thing she could get right?  
Lalonde decided it was time to stop depressing on her habits, and resumed her walk down the hallway, stopping only when she reached its end, and turning left, facing a now too familiar door. Not waiting a second, she opened it and almost crashed face first on the floor because of a pile of ludicrous plush toys she didn't remember being there. Kicking them out of her way, she walked quickly, and let herself collapse in a bed, next to someone's body. The person groaned loudly, turning over to very slowly open tired eyes and cast a sleepy look at Roxy.

"Hey Dirk," she said, the corners of her lips twitching slightly, transforming into a smile.

Strider cursed under his breath, rubbing his eyes, and using his elbow as leverage to look at the clock that stood on his bedside table, which was now a little hidden by Roxy's head. She poked Dirk's arm strongly, pushing it away enough to make him fall on the mattress. Lalonde giggled.

"I hate you," the boy said, his voice deep.

"Don't lie! I know you love me," the girl answered jokingly, coming closer to her friend's body.

"You're right... whore,"

"You're too kind!"

Strider snickered and turned over to look at Roxy again, orange staring into lilac. She pressed her face to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her small body. She always loved the way Dirk held her, his strong arms pouring heath all over her skin. It was reassuring, how they could be so close physically together without meaning anything else than completely platonic feelings.

"It's been a while since you've come crawling into my bed at fucking seven in the morning," her friend said, voice still raw with sleep.

She hummed.

"Spit it," he insisted.

She didn't reply. He sighed, and ran his hands through her hair. She tucked at some blonde strands from his nape and they both purred.

"Listen," he continued. "I know you drank your ass off yesterday."

The girl stopped moving and seemed to try to curl on herself, which was impossible because Strider's body was in the way. He sighed, holding her tighter and tangling their legs together.

"I'm super sorry Dirky. I know I'm lame and a total failure. Just forgive me now babe, and I'll get it right next time, I promise."

Her voice was shaking, and so was her body. She had spoken in a very rushed way, as if she had been holding her breath all this time before she opened her mouth. The boy tried to push her away to look at her face, but it was her turn to cling onto his body with all her strength, wrapping her arms around his torso and almost clawing at his skin. He felt wet tears rolling on his body, but didn't say anything. He didn't stop caressing her scalp either. He just waited until his friend's breathing regained its regular composure.

"I'm sorry," the feminine voice spoke again, so gently compared to earlier.

"Look, Roxy, I... Fuck."

Dirk took one hand out of Lalonde's hair to pinch the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw hers staring right into his, big, lilac, and wet. Bloodshot too. Long eyelashes almost brushing her eyebrows. She was really pretty, with her freckles covering her cheeks, he thought. It was a shame she probably would never get the chance to have a girl good enough to fall in love with her, just like he'd never get the chance to have a guy good enough to fall in love with him. Strider wished he could help his friend, the only one he had out here. The problem was that he had never been very good with dealing with feelings and emotions. He took a deep breath and turned his orange gaze towards her eyes. They widened.

"Lalonde, I'm not mad," he tried again. "What you do with your life is none of my fucking business. Just... Don't fuck it up. I mean, you can keep up your shitty habits if you damn want to, but you can also correct them, and I know you totally can handle doing that Rox."

"But it's hard!" she whined.

"Fuck off."

The girl giggled and unwrapped her arms from his body. His hand returned to its original position in her hair, tucking at it lightly.

"You know you're very bad at this?" Roxy asked playfully.

"At what? Ruffling your hair?" he asked, now moving his hands fiercely in Lalonde's blonde mane.

She screamed loudly, trashing in the bed, Striders not letting her go, their legs still tangled together. The girl was now laughing madly, punching her friend on every body party she could reach with her tiny fists. After bouncing on the bed like that for a few minutes, they both settled down, Strider pinning Lalonde down, breathing heavily, smiles plastered onto their faces (okay, in Dirk's case, it was merely a smirk). He rolled over, resting on his back, and his friend sat on the mattress, her back facing him.

"You're very bad with feelings," she said gently.

The boy looked at the white ceiling, calming down.

"I know," he answered.

Roxy tilted her head, and turned it slightly to look at Strider out of the corner of her eye.

"But you're the best I know. Thanks."

She got up, and, quietly, just like a cat, left the room, closing the door behind her. Dirk smiled sadly. He was the only person she knew.

* * *

**Well that's it for now!**

**I should be working on a second chapter, and maybe others if the inspiration's there, and if I've got some positive feedback on this.**

**Thanks for reading XOXO**


End file.
